Border Crystals
Border Crystals is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on November 7 2019 alongside Border Crossing. It is one of the first new heists to be released since the storyline ended with The White House. Overview This loud-only heist plays out similarly to Cook Off, where the objective is to make as much meth as possible. With Bain being broken out of Hell's Island at around the same time, Locke will have to step in to provide to cooking instructions. The location of the heist is the same building as the one in the Mexican side of Border Crossing. Objectives #Locate the meth lab #Defend and cook meth #Defend and cook meth or escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew starts off at the tunnel entrance and are prompted by Locke to locate the meth lab. Outside in the courtyard, there will be six trucks, similar to the ones found in Firestarter day 1, they can be sawed open, blown open with C4 (only one required) or drilled. Each truck will house one of the three ingredients required to cook meth or contain nothing. With the meth lab located and with the assault wave begun, you can start cooking meth. In the trucks containing muriatic acid and caustic soda, there are a handful of crates which can be pryed open with a crowbar, which can be found in several locations in the map. The crates will contain even more muriatic acid and caustic soda. As with Bain in Rats day 1 and Cook Off, Locke is unprepared and uncertain with the cooking process. After he suggests to pour in an ingredient, it is very wise to wait a bit for him to say a second sentence, either confirming his chosen ingredient or saying he was wrong and pour in another one. If you pour in the incorrect ingredient, there will be a 30 second point of no return. After bagging 3 bags of meth, players can toss the bags into the vehicle in the tunnel entrance and can optionally cook more meth or escape. Strategy #The assault wave will start soon after the heist starts NOT after the meth lab is located. It is a good idea to look for the meth lab and ingredient batches to get a head start on the cooking process. #Crowbar locations are always the same everytime. #There will always be 3 batches of ingredients in the map, and since the heist only requires a minimum 3 bags, makes opening the trucks completely optional, or are trying to go for the Heister Cocinero achievement. ##You can use these ingredients in the meantime while you wait for any drills to finish on the trucks. ##The batch locations are: ###In between the two trucks parked in front of the Culebras (north) warehouse. ###In the little room in the Santanico (south) warehouse close to the hangars. ###Behind the possible meth lab in the Santanico warehouse. #Enable subtitles to just in case you didn't hear Locke's instruction admist the firefight. #Locke will announce the entries of snipers. Take this information to heart when you need to drop a meth bag to the escape vehicle. Variations #The tunnel entrance will be in one of three locations (same locations as with Border Crossing), south to the hangars, north to the hangars or between both warehouses on the other side of the hangars. #The meth lab will be in the south warehouse (Santanico) or the north warehouse (Culebras). #Truck contents will vary each time, either holding caustic soda, muriatic acid, hydrogen chloride or nothing. Differences to Cook Off #Maps are completely different. #Locke will provide all the cooking instructions instead of Bain. #Locke will also give out instructions much faster on average than Bain will. #Meth ingredients are locked behind trucks, whereas extra ingredients are flown in by Bile after lighting a flare in Cook Off. #You do not have the wait for the escape vehicle after cooking at least 3 bags and can leave whenever you want after securing 3 bags. #The lab does not blow up after pouring in the wrong ingredient. #The assault wave will begin shortly after the heist begins, whereas the assault will begin in Cook Off shortly after the meth lab is located. #There will be no power switch for the Murkies to pull, meaning the day will always be illuminated. Achievements Trivia #Border Crystals is the fourth "infinite loot" heist in the game, after White Xmas, Cook Off and Lab Rats. #Occasionally, American SWAT cops will spawn in addition to Murkywater mercenaries. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke